


The Principal's Not Such a Bitch After All...

by Totally_Trash



Series: Ineffable Boyfriends [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Roasts, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Tickling, gets kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash





	The Principal's Not Such a Bitch After All...

  
The next day, Crowley outright refused to get out of bed, no matter what Aziraphale tried. He tried offering him food, which would've worked on him, tried telling him his (Azi's, not Crowley's) mother would be angry at him, before basically giving up. Then he saw Crowley's feet sticking out from under the blanket and got an idea.  
  
"Crowley, this is your last chance to get up before I do something drastic," Aziraphale warned. Crowley ignored him, which Aziraphale smiled a bit at. He went down to the foot of the bed and lightly ran a finger down each of Crowley's arches, which earned him a little kick.  
  
"Ziraaaaa, I'm tired..." He heard Crowley whine. Aziraphale giggled, shaking his head,  
  
"Crowley, I need you to get up." He said, tickling over the tops of his toes lightly. Crowley snorted a bit, pulling his feet under the covers.  
  
"Go awaaaaaaaaay...!" He demanded tiredly. Azi ignored him, continuing. Eventually, Crowley got tired of it and sat up, pulling his feet back.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up..." He said weakly, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. Aziraphale smiled and went up beside him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Come get breakfast once you get dressed!" He said with a chipper tone. Crowley didn't understand how Aziraphale could be such a morning person, and he likely never would.  
  
So, after changing into a school-appropriate outfit, he headed out to Aziraphale's kitchen, where the adorable boy was sitting at the table, happily munching away at what looked like an omelet.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Crowley?" Aziraphale's mother asked. He just shook his head, sitting next to Azi.  
  
"You okay?" He asked after swallowing a bite of his food.  
  
"I'm fine, yeah... Just had a nightmare last night, it's nothing to worry about," He said, trying to avoid eye contact. He couldn't look Aziraphale in his sweet, baby blue eyes, they reminded him all too much of his own father's.  
  
"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me if you need to..." He whispered the last part closer to Crowley's ear. Crowley nodded, smiling at his boyfriend.  
  
"I'll be okay, I promise." Azi smiled and kissed his cheek, before going back to eating.  
  
When they got to their homeroom classes, each of the boys were told they'd had their schedules switched around, due to "overcrowding" in some of the classes. They now shared none of their classes. Aziraphale took the news quietly, while Crowley went off on the teacher and everyone else in the room, spouting every curse word he knew at them all, especially the straight couples, Gabriel and his friends, and all of the homophobic teachers he could think of. He wouldn't stop so they had to call security.  
  
Eventually, they called his mom, who literally said "That faggot is no son of mine," then hung up. The principal, despite what happened before, felt sympathy for Crowley. Not much of it, but enough to make him sit down and talk about it. He refused to say anything without Aziraphale being present in the event of something triggering his memories, so he was called up to the office from his class.  
  
"What is- Oh no," He said as he entered the room. Crowley had tears running down his face, sniffling slightly. They'd ripped a hole in the back of his jacket trying to get a hold of him, which, had it not been for the shirt beneath it, would've shown the numerous burn scars from his father's cruelty.  
  
"Are you okay?" He immediately asked, going to hug him. Crowley nodded slightly, nose pressing into his neck lightly.  
  
"I-I'm fine, I guess..." He said tearfully. Aziraphale looked over to the principal,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He went on a rant directed at everyone he could think of because of the schedule change."  
  
"Well can you blame him? We're nearly a semester in, you tell us you'll abuse your power and change our classes because straight couples who eat each other's faces in the halls between classes report us for PDA because we hold hands, then my mother calls up here about it, you get into a fight with her over it, and oh, suddenly hey, we're overcrowded in some of these classes, so let's move two students who very _clearly_ need each other because, what, you have a grudge?"  
  
She had no idea how to respond to that. Honestly, how could you? Yeah, you could pull an "I'm an adult you're a child, do as I say" thing, but she didn't do that. Aziraphale had always been one of the best students. He got good grades, was a relatively passive boy, never started fights... He was a good kid, so even if Crowley wasn't,  
  
"I... I'm going to move you back, but Crowley is going to be dealing with an internal exclusion for disrespecting staff like that. But, I'm going to have a talk with some of said staff."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Frances," Aziraphale said.  
  
"How long am I going to be excluded...?" Crowley asked softly.  
  
"Three days, starting tomorrow," She said calmly. Crowley practically whimpered, but nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay..." He said quietly. They spent the rest of their school day away from each other, until lunch came up. Gabriel didn't bother them, thankfully.


End file.
